Jealous Of Your Cigarette
by Attention Deficit
Summary: At a boring Ministry party, Draco finds someone out on the balcony and cannot help but become jealous of his cigarette. COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, SoloM


**Jealous Of Your Cigarette**

This fanfic is based on the song by Hawksley Workman, named Jealous Of Your Cigarette. This fic has been in my head since I first heard the song, and hope you like it.

Please enjoy, and review.

X X X

'Yet again,' Draco thought with a grimace, 'I am at another stuffy Ministry party. That is, if you could call it a party.'

He watched as people went by: large people, small people, ugly people, attractive people and yet none of them made much a difference. This party was _still _boring, and as much as he wanted to be anywhere else but here, as the head of 's hospital, he had to be there.

The event in question was to celebrate the retiring of the head of International Communications, some guy Draco was completely clueless about, which included not knowing his name. Apparently this guy could speak in a few hundred languages.

Looking around the party room, it was clear that not many people really knew the man retiring but where there for the free food and drink. Some, like Draco, were there for business purposes. It's always important to show in a business-like manner and get people to realize that you're serious about the work you're doing. If it weren't for his fathers' teachings, Draco wouldn't be anywhere _near _the successful business man he is today. But Draco felt that tonight, more than ever, he should have ignored that lesson and paid more attention to the ones about love or family values, something with morals, and something that would bring happiness instead of wealth.

In the mean time though, Draco was stuck at this dull party. Luckily, he knew that if he was seen with a glass of a lighter substance, a polite smile, and talking to a few people he could leave after an hour.

Draco rose swiftly from his seat, deciding that getting some fresh air would aid in reducing his boredom. He refilled his glass with some champagne before walking towards the balcony, aware that a few men were trying to catch his eye. Another lesson he should have learned better from his father, if you are to sleep with someone make sure you won't have to see them on a regular basis if you do not want a relationship.

Cursing to himself, Draco quickened his pace by a fraction hoping that the men would get the message that now was not the time for propositions of any such manners that they were willing to offer. Glancing slightly over his shoulder he realized this was not the case as one of those men was following him, though trying to be discreet about it.

Draco stepped on to the balcony and was stunned to see the beauty of Britain before him. The glowing lights from the city, the idiotic muggles in their cars, the moon and the faint twinkling stars above them. If anyone else could read Draco's thoughts whenever he saw the city at night they would think he is possessed. He still hated muggles but more for their stupidity, ignorance and discrimination against what they find different. Their creations, on the other hand, were beautiful and inspiring. Inspiring, like the creation of electricity even though a lot of them were idiotic.

Draco became aware of his surroundings again as the smell of a burning cigarette drifted to his nostrils, making him, yet again, happy for the wonderful inventions of muggles. Looking around he found that he couldn't see who was smoking. He thought that it was weird for a wizard to smoke a cigarette when most smoked tobacco through pipes. Draco decided to investigate who else knew about the joy of fags. Walking around the balcony, he found a man facing the city lights. Draco moved closer to see who this man was, still managing to stay hidden from the man's view.

The man had raven coloured hair, which was mussed, giving him the perfect 'just shagged' look. His eyes were closed with dark thick eye lashes framing them. His nose was mostly straight with a small rise up near the end of it, making it appear to be cute and yet masculine. His jaw line was strong, yet did not make him look harsh. His lips were full, a mixture between red and pink. The kind of lips that begged to be kissed, kissed to the point where they grow to a cherry red colour and swell from the abuse they've been through.

The man took a drag of his cigarette and, running a hand through his already messed up hair, he sighed. Draco realized that the longer he stared at this man the more familiar he became, but Draco could not place where he knew this man from.

"Draco! There you are. I've been looking for you. I was wondering if we could have a repeat of a couple of weeks ago." Said one of the men that had been following Draco. What he wished was meaningless, no strings attached, sex.

"Uh…" Draco tried to stall. _How do you nicely tell someone you don't ever want to have sex with or see them again?_ "I have a boyfriend."

"Really? Who's the lucky man?" Whatever-his-name asked.

_So close, it was such a good lie. _Draco smiled, again stalling.

"Draco, love, who is this?" A voice gave a sexy drawl behind him.

Trying to not look too surprised, he turned toward the man. Draco lost his mask of calamity as he realized the man saving his ass was Harry-Bleeding-Potter.

Potter wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and gave him a reassuring smile. "So, are you going to introduce us?"

"I'm Jacob Lunsford. I work in the same department as Draco." Jacob answered, thinking that Draco's shock was for the fact that his boyfriend had just heard Jacob proposition him.

"I'm Harry. And I fear that Draco will most likely _never_ be able to fuck you again, I believe he will always be making love to me." Potter said with a smile and a hint of malice in his eyes.

"Ah, y-yes, well, see you around Draco," Jacob stuttered and bailed quickly with a nod to the pair.

"Thanks Potter, you have no idea how much you just saved my arse." Draco said with a slight grin.

"I think I have a slight idea, I went though something like that with a certain Stewart, but no one came to my rescue and I ended up in St. Mungo's with my hand covered in a flesh eating material." Potter chuckled, removing his hand from Draco's waist.

"That must have sucked." Draco said, a little disappointed that Harry's arm was gone.

"Well, it was painful but now I know who to go after, or to give a fake name to." Draco and Harry chuckled. Harry lit up another cigarette and started to speak again but Draco was no longer concentrating on his words, for as Harry talked he would suck and shift his cigarette around. His lips formed a perfect 'O' shape around it. The more Harry talked, the more Draco focused on his lips.

He moved his tongue slowly around the end of the cigarette in his mouth, as his fingers twirled it around. He paused in his speaking and took another drag, his lips forming an ever more pronounced 'O' shape.

Draco was speech less. Harry's lips were… were _luscious. _Draco found himself unable to form coherent thoughts, the only thing he seemed to be able to do, was watch the cigarette get twirled and sucked on by that glorious mouth. Harry's lips wrapped around the base of the cigarette made Draco wish they were wrapped around something else. When he blew the smoke he had inhaled out, he arched his head back and Draco could see him underneath him, moaning and doing the very same thing.

"…Draco?" Potter's voiced dragged Draco out of his fantasies.

"What?" Draco asked, cursing himself for being caught unaware.

"I asked if you would like a cigarette. Since you are staring so intently at my own fag." Potter asked with a smirk.

_Shit, I'm caught, best to just go with it then._

"The taste of cigarettes has always been something I find myself attracted to but I believe I can get the taste in a more effective way." Draco said, giving his trademarked Malfoy smirk before moving in to capture Potter's lips with his own, tasting the sweet taste of the cigarette lingering on Potter's lips, mingled with a hint of a finely aged whiskey.

"There, _that_ is heaven." Draco whispered seductively, as he pulled away from Potter, leaving Potter still leaning in for more.

"Heaven? If that was heaven, then your concept of heaven is about to be drastically changed." Potter smiled seductively, as he wrapped his arms around Draco and apparated to his flat.

Harry turned away from Draco and started to make his way to what Draco can only guess is the bedroom. "Heaven, will be _me_, all over _you_ in the way we _both_ know you've always wanted." Harry looked back at Draco and smiled, "Come on, lover boy, it's time to show you why you should never be jealous of a cigarette."

Draco stepped quickly to follow Harry into the bedroom, all the while nervous and excited for what Harry was promising. Upon reaching the bedroom he found it to be rather large in size, with crimson walls and silver furniture all except for the king-sized four-poster bed, covered in a deep shade of black.

Harry stood at the end of the bed, eyeing Draco down; he raised a finger and motioned for Draco to come closer. Draco moved swiftly, acting on pure impulses now. Harry gave him a teasing kiss as his hands slowly removed Draco's robes. Then, he set to work on Draco's buttoned-up collared shirt, quickly followed by removing his pants, shoes, socks, and boxers, in that order.

"Get on the bed." Harry ordered the nude Draco as his own hands worked on removing his own clothes. Once nude, Harry walked over to where Draco was lying on the bed and laid down so that he was half way to being fully on top of Draco.

Harry moved slowly, kissing a trail from Draco's right ear, down his jaw line, stopping briefly at his lips and then moving right along down his chest. He paused at each nipple to bite down on them lightly, before moving on to flip his tongue into Draco's navel and nip at each of Draco's hips, making Draco moan slightly.

All the while, Harry's hands were lightly stroking Draco's cock, leaving Draco only able to whimper, as his hands grasped the bed sheets.

Eventually, Harry made his way down to the head of Draco's cock, and licked the precome away in a single fluid motion.

"Ready for a piece of heaven?" Harry whispered to a very aroused, whimpering Draco.

Harry took the head of the cock in to his mouth sucking lightly at first and running his tongue up and down it, making Draco moan at the delicateness of Harry's movements. Harry's left hand held down Draco's hip, while the right one continued to lightly stroke Draco's cock.

"Please." Draco begged, as he tried to thrust more into the mouth that was giving him such little attention, no matter how glorious that small attention may be.

Harry looked up at Draco with a hint of laughter in his eyes, as if to say, 'You asked for it' and before Draco could even begin to comprehend the look in his lover's eyes, his cock was taken completely to the base. Draco was amazed that Harry had such a talent, when most other men never took more than six inches. But all thoughts of past lovers are completely wiped from Draco's mind as Harry started to hum. The vibrations from Harry's throat made Draco scream as his body tensed.

"God!" Draco called out, as Harry started to bob his head up and down taking Draco half in his mouth and then fully sheathing him, all the while humming. Draco thrashed on the bed while Harry drove him closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

Looking up at Draco, Harry couldn't help but moan, the blond just looked so wanton, so free, so… so _luscious_. Removing his hand that held the base of Draco's cock, he started to stroke his own cock. Moaning at the pleasure he was giving himself and Draco, he moved back to take Draco again right to the base and as he felt the tip of the cock at the back of the throat he moaned low in his throat, catching Draco unaware and his orgasm hit him so hard and unexpectedly that he saw stars, and couldn't help but think that that must be what heaven looks like.

Harry swallowed all that Draco gave him, while still sucking lightly on his cock, and stroking his own cock to a faster pace until finally as Draco orgasm stops, he himself is erupting from the pleasure of giving pleasure and the look of Draco Malfoy lying so open and naked in front of him.

As they slowly started their descent off of their pleasure high, Draco cast a quick charm to remove the mess and put the sheets on top of them, and Harry climbed up to lay next to Draco and wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"What do you think of heaven now?" Harry smirked.

"I have no idea, but a piece of it is hidden between you and cigarettes." Draco smiled lazily.

"You already think so highly of me, and you still don't know what it would be like to fuck me." Harry again smirked and Draco couldn't help himself but to kiss those lips until they were as he first imagined them to be, cherry red, swollen and thoroughly abused.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please Review!

Laura


End file.
